


Kneeling mages tell no lies

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: 24/7 BDSM, Anal Plug, Angst, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, lightly implied noncon, psychological healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: When Carver sees his crush again for the first time in years, he's quietly disappointed to see he's in a relationship now. But as they follow Hawke around to hunt wyverns and sip wine at an Orlesian party, he finds himself desiring not only the one he's been harbouring this crush on... but the man's new boyfriend as well. And it turns out they're amenable too; if Anders weren't so good in getting himself caught.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fyeahcbs Mini-Bang 2017](http://fyeah-choir-boy-slash.tumblr.com/tagged/fyeahcbsMiniBang2017)  
> Team 8:  
> writer: greensphynx  
> artist: [meiilansnotebook](meiilansnotebook.tumblr.com)  
> ship: OT3 with Sebastian, Carver and third person of writer’s/artist’s choice (doesn’t have to be male)  
> prompt: kneeling on stone floors  
> nsfw allowed: yes
> 
> And we all know I practically breathe nsfw, don't we?

Initially it had only been the sight of the mage that made Carver's stomach turn.

Lovesickness came in the shape of physical nausea, it seemed. It had been easy enough to ignore when he no longer had to see his crush every day - not to mention he had different things on his mind after leaving the company of his brother and Anders, being dragged off by Wardens to join them - but after all these years, seeing the man made it all come back like a maul to the stomach.

Of course there was the nuisance that was his brother there too, but he was easy enough to ignore. The creepy elf looking like she was going to be double crossing his brother was a worry, but then there was the last member of Garrett's party to draw his attention as well.

The man looked young, much younger than Anders but probably a little older than Carver himself, and sleek. He had no other word for it.

All shiny white armour and dashing smile, like some fairy tale prince. He also had his hand on the small of Anders' back too often for it to be a coincidence.

Carver never had any claim to Anders, and certainly not after all these years of not even seeing him, but... it still made him feel incredibly jealous.

Or it did, at first. Talking to the man made him realise that he wasn't half bad. The opposite, really.

His name was Sebastian, a brother or the faith, and - as Garrett helpfully provided - an actual prince. He was kind and soft spoken and Anders seemed to hang from his very lips at every word, a thick Starkhaven brogue making it most pleasant to listen to.

Anders was looking significantly better when getting attention from Sebastian than when being left alone for a moment. He seemed consumed by his thoughts, his face growing sombre and regretful. The one time Sebastian took a little longer to get back to his mage lover, there was even a flicker of Fade blue over his skin, to signal the presence of his spirit.

It worried Carver, but Sebastian’s effect was immediate every time. A touch, a whispered word, and all the tension that had grown in Anders' body melted out at once. 

Carver was jealous, but he grudgingly had to admit he was happy Sebastian was there for Anders.

And the longer they were on this ridiculous hunt for a wyvern, the more Carver wanted _in_  on the relationship, rather than take Anders away. He doubted a brother of the faith would look kindly upon a Grey Warden propositioning him and his boyfriend for some fun though, and that was the most Carver had to offer as a Warden.

It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of rope that he started doubting that thought. 

Carver didn't remember Anders as a prude at all, but when Garrett distributed the fancy noble clothes for the Orlesian party, Anders grew bright red and excused himself to change elsewhere. Carver didn't think anything of the pink dusting Sebastian's dark cheeks until Anders returned in a good suit, with a line of black rope peeking out over his collar.

Sebastian was there in a flash to straighten his clothes, making sure no more rope was visible, and it wasn't mentioned. But it did make Carver all the more alert on all the small interactions between the two, watching how those loving touches were often to steer Anders in one or another direction gently. How Anders squirmed when moving after standing still for a while, his hips tilting and turning as if his smalls had crawled up his asscrack.

Carver barely noticed his brother giving them instructions to look out for trouble while he slipped away with Tallis.

_Neither did he notice how his attention to the mage was noticed._

...

"Serah Carver cannae seem to keep his eyes off of ye," Sebastian whispered mischievously in Anders' ear as he steered his mage away from the De Launcets, having finally managed to excuse themselves and escape the terrible nobles' attention. "Was he like this before too?"

"Who, Carver?" Anders made an incredulous noise that would've gotten him punished in a different setting. As it was, it earned him the slightest squeeze of his hip, a promise for later.

"Carver hates me. If he's watching me, it's because he doesn't trust me."

"Really? Ah see a lot of hunger in those eyes for a man mistrusting ye."

The flush of Anders' cheeks was telling, and Sebastian swooped a clear juicy drink from one of the waitress' plates. It was not too strong and perfect for his Anders. Perfect to loosen his tongue and inhibitions without intoxicating him.

"He's rather handsome, don't ye say?"

"He looks like he could benchpress me." It had slipped from Anders' lips in the most dreamy voice  before he could stop it, and he clearly had not intended to considering the bright blush rising to his face. 

"Aye, he does," Sebastian snickered. He would have to admit he was rather charmed by Hawke's little brother.

Of course he was a Grey Warden, which was usually enough to get Sebastian excited like a child presented with candy, but he was also amazingly handsome. And clearly interested in Anders.

And to be entirely honest, Sebastian felt more and more interested in this Carver in return.

His company had been most pleasant during the hunt, despite the constant exchange of barbs between him and Hawke. He had been polite, gentlemanly even, and always ready to throw himself between danger and the mages and archer when threatened, like a true Warden.

The fact that he could probably indeed benchpress Anders made Sebastian swoon a little.

The party of Orlesians less so.

The De Launcets were as intolerable as ever and the ham tasted of despair, of all things. He felt like a doll, stiff and uncomfortable in the fancy clothes Hawke had arranged for them, and as nice as attending a party with his lover was, it was most uncomfortable to not have Hawke around to draw all attention. Without their charismatic leader to distract the Orlesians, too many nobles were interested in what he was going to do about the throne of Starkhaven.

So he gave Anders a small nudge to send him towards Carver, earning him a mildly alarmed look, and made for the warden instead. There were many more fun things to do, after all.

...

Anders had not been prepared to see Carver again.

He was a prick, but a handsome prick with a well hidden heart of gold. Anders had harboured a little crush for quite some time before Blight sickness got hold of the young man, and the only thing Anders could do was virtually beg Stroud to give Carver the chance of the Joining. It was his only chance, after all.

He'd felt torn and guilty over the fate of the younger Hawke for years, and the feeling had only recently stopped gnawing at him under Sebastian's tender care.

Sebastian had turned out to be able to heal many of Anders aches and worries.

Where Justice pulled the leash, Sebastian gently pressed him back. Where despair clawed in Anders throat, Sebastian soft words were cool water to wash it away. Where self deprecation had him waste himself, Sebastian pampered him.

And Sebastian never asked for anything in return, claiming it was the least he could do if it helped the Darktown Healer.

Anders wasn't convinced such a thing was enough - he was healing those people anyway, he didn't deserve Sebastian over an act he would perform regardless - but there was one thing he could do. The one thing he could do was give Sebastian the same devotion that he was being shown.

When Sebastian said right, Anders went right. When he said left, Anders went left. If he said bend over, Anders readily took the plug, moaning in thanks as the sensation of being filled emptied his mind of Justice' nagging.

If Sebastian patted his lap with that stern look on his face, Anders' breath hitched in excitement and he scrabbled to lay down over his knees to receive a long and thorough spanking until he cried and sobbed, his sins were forgiven.

It was liberating, to give his leash to Sebastian. After all his fighting for freedom, nothing had ever felt as elating as turning it over to a person of his choice, a person he loved.

In all that, Carver was the one thing he had never quite gotten over. His little crush, and his deep seated shame over his fate.

And here Sebastian was teasing him, implying Carver was interested in him.

Carver had grown up so much over the years, and not necessarily in a good way. Any innocence he had still clung onto back in Kirkwall was now gone, lost to the Darkspawn. Those were eyes who had seen war, betrayal, and then got tossed into the horrors of the life of a Warden.

Those were the bags under his eyes from Darkspawn nightmares.

Anders deserved his hatred, if nothing else.

Sebastian knew Anders was sinking into his thoughts. Sebastian knew to reach a little lower, seemingly brushing a hand over his butt but in reality pressing the rune on the plug Anders was wearing, activating it for a bout of vibrations that would last for half a minute.

It was the harshest method Sebastian would use on him in public, and it made Anders realise with a start he must've failed to react to the earlier wordless instructions to pay attention to the here and now.

The here and now, surprisingly being right in front of Carver.

"Maybe we should find a more private place for Anders," Sebastian muttered, looking worried.

And Carver was looking worried too. Anders felt guilty all over again, but he was gasping and squirming from the movements of the toy, unable to analyse the situation properly.

"Ah think Anders would like ye to join us there, Serah Carver." Despite Sebastian’s worry, there was a distinct glint of mischief in his eyes as he proposed that. "As a matter of fact, Ah would too, mahself."

Carver made an inarticulate noise and Anders pulled away quickly.

"I'll find us a room," he said quickly. He turned and staggered off, unsure himself whether it was fleeing or eagerness to be alone with the two.

He hoped the latter.

Sebastian would know.


	2. Chapter 2

Carver spluttered a protest when Anders basically turned on his heel and fled. His face felt like it was going to burn off, having been caught completely off guard by Sebastian’s forward invitation. Had he really been this obvious? Or was Sebastian not half as innocent as he pretended to be?

Well, the latter was obvious by now. Carver had seen enough for that.

“Maker guide him,” the brother muttered under his breath, brows creased with worry as he watched Anders go.

Carver watched Anders go too. His arse was making the most enticing movements as he walked and squirmed at once. And he was squirming something terrible now, hard enough to make Carver believe that was his reason for really fleeing this public place in the garden.

The way he had drifted off on the spot had been worrying, but now Carver was wondering if they had just caught Anders in the middle of a dirty fantasy.

Sadly, as much as he would liked to think that, the worry on Sebastian’s face and the distant expression Anders had had seemed to point at the contrary.

“For starters, don’t call me Serah or anything like that. I’m just Carver.” He eyed Sebastian suspiciously, and noted that the moment he spoke, the mischievous little smile returned to the brother’s face. “Secondly, did you really just proposition me? Aren’t you a Chantry brother?”

“Ah merely asked for yer presence,” Sebastian pointed out smartly, looking like the cat who ate the canary. “Who said anything about propositioning?”

Carver spluttered again, feeling his face grow hotter. Honestly, he was supposed to be over this whole virginal reaction now. The Grey Wardens were very open about nudity and sexual proclivities, and he had long learned to stop being bothered by it. So why did it sound so much dirtier when this handsome man implied inviting him for a threesome than finding Oghren fucking a Warden recruit in the middle of a hallway had been?

And Maker, that had been dirty.

“Fine, you’re inviting me to join you and Anders in a more private place without any ulterior motives. Just men being men. In private. You have the mage wearing a rope harness beneath his clothes, aren’t you?”

Sebastian’s mischief grew out in a full blown smirk.

“Aye, although ye weren’t supposed to notice. It helps him focus.” Worry passed over Sebastian’s face again, and he took a small step closer to elaborate more quietly. “The situation with the mages is becoming truly worrying in Kirkwall lately. Anders cannae ignore it and as his anger and helplessness grows, his control slips. Anders is a good man; one Ah’ve come to love. Call me a selfish man, but Ah refuse to lose him to this whole mess. Templars are taking righteous control too far, and they shan’t have Anders. He does the Maker’s work in Darktown, and Ah’ll help him to keep the control over his spirit so he can keep doing it.”

“Anders wouldn’t last five minutes in the Gallows,” Carver answered by agreement. “He deserves better. I just hope you’re watching him carefully too. If he becomes an abomination, you’ll have an even worse situation on your hands.”

“Anders will nae.” Sebastian seemed so certain of himself, Carver actually believed him. “Although Ah fear he would slip if Ah’d let go now. He is a lost soul, trying too hard.”

“And preaching too hard too.” Carver snorted, grabbing for a drink of a servant’s platter as she passed by. “Or he used to, anyway. I don’t think I’ve heard him mention the mage’s plight more than twice today, so that’s something.”

“It’s very important to him,” Sebastian acknowledged. “No amount of ropes or plugs could stop him from speaking of it.”

“P-plugs?” Carver nearly spit out his drink, but was rewarded by a flush rising on dark cheeks now. Finally, he flustered Sebastian.

Or Sebastian flustered himself, saying a bit too much.

“W-well, it’s proven to be a very successful method so far,” he mumbled, looking suddenly nervous. “Is Anders taking a long time or is it just me? Ah dinnae like leaving him alone for long.”

“He’s probably hiding until he dares show his face again-” Carver paused, realising how faint the presence of the other Grey Warden had become. Like he had gone quite a way away. “Or... Something may be wrong. I think he’s under ground, I thought he didn’t like underground?”

“Maker have mercy.” Sebastian turned on his heel, grabbing Carver’s sleeve to drag him along.

...

Anders supposed it was only to be expected that he got himself apprehended by Orlesian guards. 

Chevaliers.

Whatever these ponces were supposed to be.

He should've known better than to leave Sebastian’s side right after his lover activated the toy in his arse to shake him awake. He was distracted and just fleeing for the safety of privacy, not knowing where he was going or who was watching.

It was funny how he got lifted by the upper arms from two sides by enormous beasts of guards and carried straight through a door into the chateau. Hawke would be so jealous.

Anders himself, less so.

At least the toy stopped as they carried him in, and he went lax in the guards' grip to make them think he was cooperating. Struggling in public had cost many a mage their lives, and Anders knew better than that. Just like he knew better than to use magic to save himself where the nobles could still be witnesses.

Downside of that plan was he could only cast when well inside and halfway down the stairs into the basement, and when he tried he received a sharp knock on his head so fast he was sure they had been waiting for it.

His head throbbed, his vision growing hazy as only Justice allowed him to cling to consciousness by the last thread. Everything was moving before his eyes and the sounds seemed to echo in his head now, so it was hard to follow where they were going.

Down in the basement.

Deeper, down into the dungeons.

Deeper.

Anders grunted in pain when he got tossed into a tiny cell, and before he could do so much as push up on his elbows again he felt the sharp stab of a knife nicking the back of his neck.

He cried out and made a grab for the stab of pain, but the burning spread from the wound through his body like wildfire.

"The magebane is just to keep you calm for now."

Anders snarled, and his hair was grabbed to wrench his head back. He scrabbled to get up on his hands and knees to accommodate the forceful pull, but it was of little use.

"Any mage entering this mansion is mine." Who was it even? "It won't take long to tame a scrawny apostate like you." His head was pushed forward and his skull cracked against the floor, causing him to cry out again.

"Prepare him for later."

Heavy boots left the room, and two new pairs scuffled in.

"Andraste’s bloody knickers," Anders groaned, barely managing to lift his head to spit blood at the feet of the closest guard. "People never change."

...

Sebastian knew Anders was no delicate flower who needed his protection, even if he was giving the mage just that every moment of the day. 

Anders needed protection from his own mind, his own spirit. Anders needed protection from the Templars. But in a pinch, Anders was generally the one who did the protecting.

Anders tended to go too far and put himself in danger to save others, especially Sebastian, but he was the confident and powerful Grey Warden when confronted with violence or injury. He would make his witty remarks only when the stress was high enough.

So by all means, Anders being in trouble should worry Sebastian less than it was. Unfortunately logic didn't quite manage to weigh up against his feelings, and his feelings were terrified of his lover getting hurt.

Luckily Carver was showing his worth double. He had already proven a formidable warrior during the hunt - naturally, all Grey Wardens were formidable - but he jumped in to help Sebastian save Anders' without missing a beat. Most of their companions would not have done so unless Hawke was leading the rescue.

"We need to go down, let's find a way in and stairs."

"This way." Sebastian gestured for Carver to follow out of the premises of the party and around the east wing of the chateau, where he knew the stairs down to the wine cellar were. He had done his homework with Tallis' maps, and although this entry had no good connection to the vaults, it was directly connected to the dungeons. A likely spot for them to bring anyone captured, especially if they knew it had to be below ground.

Carver whistled lowly in appreciation when Sebastian sidles up to a window and stuck a small knife between the glass and frame to crick it open.

"Never seen a rogue do that before."

"Ne'er had to suffer Orlesian windows and their drafty nature, Ah'm sure."

"Very true."

Carver helped Sebastian lift the window from it's frame and clambered in noisily after the rogue. A shame that, but there didn't seem to be any guards around to come investigate the noise. 

Sebastian lead the way to the stairs and down, the Warden behind him already more quiet on his feet on flat floors. 

That quiet lasted until Carver drew his sword from its sheath, shouting a battle cry entirely unbefitting of an ambush before barrelling straight forward into the chevalier holding the suit Anders had been wearing.

Sebastian had an arrow nocked in time to shoot the guard following the chevalier through an eye. It was a shame they had to ruin Hawke's fancy clothes, but the man was the one who insisted they take off their armour but keep their weapons himself. Carver looked very handsome in that deep blue suit, but it was already ruined.

A true shame.

Sebastian stalked ahead to find his lover, Carver right behind him with a dripping sword in hand. It was only thanks to the Warden they went straight for Anders rather than getting lost in the dungeons first, but they couldn't find him fast enough in Sebastian’s opinion.

Anders was found naked, chained and bleeding in an unguarded cell, hanging limply in his cuffs.

Bleeding, only because they had been careless about cutting off his rope bondage and carved the word 'slut' into his chest.

"Maker's arse," Carver cursed, rushing forward before realising he'd have to wait for Sebastian to pick the lock.

Not Sebastian's speciality.

Sebastian muttered quick prayers under his breath as he fidgeted with the lock, growing more fearful of Anders' state the longer he failed to react to their presence.

The lock clicked obstinately as the first sound came from the mage.

"They can't break me Love, don't worry. They never can."

Sebastian cursed - he'd pray for forgiveness some other time - and shoved his lockpick into the lock a little too hard. The pick broke with a sharp sound, the lock clicked and the next moment the door swung open.

"Anders!"

Sebastian was on his knees before his lover in a flash, hugging him protectively. There was a deep cut on Anders' neck and he was bruised and battered, but nothing seemed to be broken. The worst were the words carved into his chest.

"The Chasind bodyguard likes to play with mages," Anders croaked, and Sebastian could hear the crooked grin in his voice.

"Hush Love," Sebastian told him, kissing his cheek before finally taking the cuffs in hand, studying how to open them. 

"I will not be his pet. I pick my own master."

Sebastian shuddered at the thought. Anders was his pet, but a beloved one. The way the word was used now... it was not the same. It would never be the same.

"Ah love ye Anders."

The sudden sob came expected, and Sebastian hugged his lover again, kneeling together on a stone floor. Carver was silent, probably awkward.

"Ah truly love ye," he repeated softly, earning another sob.

This would take a lot of healing once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

All Anders really wanted at this point was to get out of this stupid Orlesian castle with its creepy Chasind bodyguard and go home. It would be ideal if a comfortable bed would have appeared in his clinic while they were away and he would just be able to curl up in there with Sebastian and cuddle until this whole thing could be forgotten.

But it wasn’t that easy.

First of all, Hawke and Tallis were still prancing around to steal some jewel, and even if they wouldn’t end up needing their companions, Hawke certainly wouldn’t leave without them and search for a very long time.

Secondly, Sebastian wasn’t the type to let shit like this go unpunished.  He was a pious brother preaching peaceful methods right up to the moment someone gut hurt, and that’s when heads started to roll.

Thing was, Anders wasn’t certain Sebastian would be able to take on the Chasind. He was the personal bodyguard of the Duke here, an important man. He had to be worth his weight in gold to earn such a position. And to top that off, Sebastian would have all the guards against him and only Carver to back him up.

Carver may have turned into a formidable warrior himself, one archer and one warrior didn’t generally win against a whole private army of Orlesian chevaliers and guards. Not unless they had Hawke.

“I want to leave,” Anders croaked against Sebastian’s neck.  “Can we just leave? Get a message to Hawke and just go?”

“Of course, mah love.” Sebastian leaned back and studied his face for a moment, gentle, calloused hands stroking the outline of his jaw, his cheekbones. “Let us jus’ finish up here and we’ll take ye somewhere safe.” 

“Don’t go after the Chasind.” Anders frowned, grabbing Sebastian’s wrists. ‘Finish up’ meant going after the Chasind. It was a little too obvious.

“Please do go after the Chasind.” Anders was startled by Carver’s voice, abruptly aware he hadn’t been alone with Sebastian. Of course he had known Carver was there but… but it was so easy to get lost in Sebastian’s eyes, in his presence, in his silent promises of peace. 

He turned just his head to look at his fellow Grey Warden, watching how he was checking the edge of his greatsword with a grim sort of smirk. A smirk Anders knew all too well.

“I can’t take on that guy on my own, but I will with Sebastian’s help. Together we can just hop in and out to rip the guy’s balls off and kill him before we can carry you off to safety.”

“He’s stronger than you think,” Anders argued weakly, his grip on Sebastian’s arms growing a little tighter. “And he has the whole lot of this castle’s guards backing him up. I don’t need carrying, just help me out of here and we can all happily forget about this.” 

“Ye do need carrying in yer current state, love.” Sebastian gave him a kiss on his cheek before pulling away and standing, giving Carver a look Anders couldn’t see from below.

“When your mana returned and you can heal yourself you can walk by yourself again.” Carver picked Anders up with no ceremony, and Anders gave an undignified squawk. He was not going to admit to enjoying being picked up in strong arms like this. He would not admit enjoying the warmth of a strong chest to press against and the smell of woodsmoke and blood on Carver. Not while the man he loved and the one he’d harboured a crush on for so long were planning to get themselves killed in the name of revenge.

“Then carry me out, if you must. Just don’t go after the Chasind.” 

“Ah’m sorry, love.” Sebastian kissed his hair this time, and Anders knew exactly what the apology meant. But no amount of raging and begging would make these two change their minds, and he was entirely helpless when they put him down in a corner of the wine cellar where he would be safe while they chased down the one who hurt him.

Sebastian had found a ratty blanket somewhere to wrap around him and he was tucked in like a child, receiving one last kiss before his lover pulled away.

“We’ll be right back, Anders. Pray for us.” 

Anders curled up in the blanket, feeling all the more naked now he was covered, and cursed quietly. “If either of you dies I’ll never forgive you.”

…

Anders was severely underestimating them, but considering the circumstances that could be forgiven. He had been dozed with magebane so heavily it was almost possible to smell it on him, and his pupils had been dilated like a man on drugs. He seemed lucid enough, but abused as he was it was only logical he feared the worst for his lover when he was going after the abuser.

It was a sign of good character, really.

That didn't make Sebastian any less determined, and by the looks of it the same counted for Carver.

Still clad in their noble outfits, they must surely look ridiculous stalking down the halls of the Orlesian chateau with their weapons poised, splattered in blood. Well, Carver was the only one splattered in blood, but Sebastian had little doubt he'd follow soon.

"Shall we do this quietly?" He proposed as they entered hallways more likely to be guarded. 

"If you can snipe guards before they cause a racket, we'll get there sooner," Carver agreed, his hands squeezing the hilt of his weapon in what seemed almost disappointed 

_Such strong hands, such a nice squeeze._

"Aye, Ah can."

So he did. He took down three guards before they noticed their presence. The fourth turned out to have a partner around the corner, but Carver was there in a flash to knock him down and crush a hand over his throat, squeezing hard.

The guard struggled and kicked, face turning red then purple.

"Where is the Chasind?" Sebastian demanded coldly. He would normally not encourage these methods but... it was necessary now. They hurt his Anders.

 _Nobody_  hurt his Anders.

"C-Cahir-" the guard grinded out, earning him a little reprieve from Carver's hand to breathe. "T-the vaults-"

"Thank ye, dear man. May the Maker have mercy on yer soul." Sebastian drew a dagger and stabbed it in the man's eye, lacking access to his throat with Carver's hand there. "To the vaults. We have an appointment with a certain Cahir, it seems."

"As you say." Carver was looking at him suspiciously for a moment before shrugging it off and starting on their way down again, to the vaults.

...

Sebastian was a frightening force of nature when angered, it turned out.

Carver had never suspected the kind man from the hunt would turn into this vengeful spirit stalking down the halls to kill whoever hurt his lover.

He adapted his view on their relationship for good measure too. They weren't just close and kinky, they were _devoted_. It made Carver wonder what that invitation had been all about. What did two men who loved each other so want with Carver in the room? Or had it all been just to warn him away as soon as they would've gotten alone? Had they seen him make puppy eyes at Anders or something?

For now, it didn't seem to matter. Sebastian showed little to no interest in Carver, in favour of stalking down the halls to find this Chasind guy.

They found him only moments before he ran off again, as well as Garrett and Tallis in quite a pickle. They both looked like they had gotten quite the beating so far - like they could've used Carver to catch a blow or two in their stead.

The Duke set his men on them and Carver just sighed, rolling his shoulders and lowering his stance. Time to fight a big fight again.

"Where's Anders?" Was Garrett's first worried question when the last harlequin lay dead on the floor.

"Hurt and hidden." Sebastian was frowning deeply as he moved to pluck his arrows from the corpses, checking which ones were reusable. "We came to kill that Chasind bastard who ran. He's the one who harmed Anders."

"We intended to hunt him down and then take Anders somewhere safe so his mana could replenish," Carver explained. "Glad to see you here brother.... saves us the time to look for you."

"My lil Carver happy to see me? You really must be in a hurry then." Garrett hooked his staff on his back and pointed at the door through which the Chasind had fled. "Back into the vault then. And then it's time to get our arses out of here."

Carver couldn't agree more.

Garrett seemed to know exactly where to go, leading them to caves beyond the vault and some more dungeons. Tallis chattered obnoxiously as if she had been besties with Garrett for years, which only fueled Carver's anger. He'd be pleased to set this anger loose on the Chasind bastard, assuming Sebastian wouldn't get him first.

An assumption he shouldn't have made.

Tallis shut up at the same time that Sebastian drew and nocked an arrow. She made a startled sound to stop him, but the prince looked grim and fully focused, ignoring her completely.

The thwack of the bow releasing, a second of silence and then a heavy thud, followed by shouts of surprise.

"Ah'm done here."

Sebastian’s voice was so dark, Carver was almost afraid of him for a moment. Almost. 

He made a note to himself never to mess with Anders though.


	4. Chapter 4

The trip back down to the village they were staying at was awkward and silently angry. 

Anders was clearly upset with Sebastian for going after Cahir, and Hawke was fuming over Tallis first betraying his trust and then still getting out of him what she wanted despite his refusal. Duke Prosper and his pet wyvern had gone down the cliff and Hawke was sure to be getting the trouble from Orlais for that. He couldn't use Orlais trying to declare a personal war on him while he was trying to make things calm down in Kirkwall.

Carver seemed quite content in his silence though, which meant Sebastian was probably the only one feeling awkward.

He always felt awkward after his anger subsided. Anders had been a little right in worrying for them, after all.

So when they arrived at the inn, Sebastian swept Anders straight into their shared room, leaving Hawke with his little brother for now. Sebastian needed a moment alone with his mage first. 

"How's yer mana returning, mah sweet?"

Sebastian helped Anders sit on the bed, pushing the blanket off his shoulders. The bruises had started healing already, the man's healing aura having slowly grown on their way down. The ugly word carved into his chest was still there though, and it made Sebastian cringe.

"I... soon. Would you have me a bath drawn? I think I can heal these once I'm done washing the muck off of me."

"Of course."

Sebastian stood and pressed a tender kiss to Anders' forehead before leaving to get him a bath drawn. He found Carver drinking at the bar and tapped his shoulder before he went back to Anders.

"Ye're covered in blood, Carver. Ah'm having Anders a bath drawn. If ye come upstairs in an hour, ye can use it too."

Carver blinked at him with surprise before answering with a nod. "Thanks... I'll be there in an hour."

Sebastian offered a smile before leaving, slipping past the stableboy just leaving their room with an empty bucket. Anders had covered himself again and Sebastian settled next to him to pull him in a hug, petting his hair carefully while they waited for the stableboy to finish filling the tub.

It was a silent apology for reckless behaviour, but Anders didn't react to it yet. It may require a little more grovelling.

Anders was no better than Sebastian when it came to caring for the other's safety.

Only when the door was closed and Anders sank into the warm water, the mage's thin body seemed to relax.

"That's it love, that's better." Sebastian hummed softly, grabbing a rag to start gently sponging Anders down. He tried to be careful with water on the carved wounds but every touch made Anders hiss and wince. Sebastian was quick to distract Anders again with different ministrations once he finished there.

Anders had fully relaxed by the time Sebastian sat behind him to wash his hair. Anders lifted one hand to hold to his chest and the healing magic flowed visibly over his skin, healing up the ugly cuts without a trace, the bruises and scrapes dissolving into nothingness.

Anders reached over his head to hold Sebastian’s wrist for a moment and he could feel the man's magic quest through him, easing little aches where he had hurt himself during battle.

"Save it for yerself, silly man,"

There was the awkward sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ah Carver, happy to see ye could join us." Sebastian offered the warrior a grin over his shoulder. "Please close the door and join us."

"Are you sure-"

"Carver..." Anders voice had been needy, and he looked appropriately shocked by the sound he had made.

At least now Sebastian knew for sure this was the right choice, especially when Carver grew an embarrassed red, rather than an upset one. Plus, the blood soaked noble clothes could not hide the reaction of a man's cock for someone so trained at looking as Sebastian.

"Please join us," Sebastian said quietly. "Just fer tonight, if ye prefer, but give us at least that much. Anders needs yer support right now. Ah could use some support mahself."

"Anders needs _your_  support," Carver accused, but took a step closer anyway.

"There is only so much Ah can give him. We need you to give him the one thing I can't."

"And what's that, sex?" Carver's lips curled in amused self deprecation, but fell in shock when Sebastian nodded.

…

"I don't want sex if that's all I'm getting," Anders was quick to toss in, and although Carver's initial gut reaction to that was relief, he realised what that meant three seconds later.

"What do you mean, 'if that's all you're getting?' You two are boldly propositioning me again and now you want more? Shouldn't you be resting from that mess there, whatever they did to you? Don't think I don't have an idea with what they carved in your skin!" Carver felt furious but he had no idea why. His heart was beating like mad with hope and despair, thinking Anders wanted more for a long term, but there was no way.

There was no way. 

Anders was shrinking in on himself now, looking ashamed or embarrassed or hurt, Carver didn't know. He _did_  know that it was like a stab with a knife to see he caused that. He still liked Anders way too much.

"What Anders means is that he'd like ye as a more permanent part of our relationship, Ah believe." Sebastian looked mildly miffed while wiping soapy water from his hands, but he kept his cool very well. "Personally Ah don't know ye well enough to desire yer company for mahself, but Anders' happiness and safety mean the world to me, as ye may have noticed. Ah'd happily share fer Anders’ sake, and from mah impression of ye so far Ah cannae say it's unlikely Ah'll come to share his opinion on ye fully."

He gave Carver a sharp look, and it felt like his eyes were ice piercing through him, danger and promise. "But in the case ye're not interested in what Anders would wish of ye, we're done here." That mischievous smile of before made a reappearance to throw Carver entirely off again. "Or if ye need help deciding, this is the time to have a taste."

Carver nearly choked on himself.

A taste of Anders. Basically all his wet dreams come true, but with an extra goodie tossed in. Maker, if he wasn’t going to agree he would need to find a cold river to jump into.

Sebastian didn’t give the impression he wanted Carver to go throw himself in a cold river, though. Sebastian slid up behind Carver, tugging lightly on the collar of his bloodied suit and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“Come, take of yer clothes and join Anders in the tub. He’s been longing for someone to play with, and from the way he looks at ye, Ah believe ye are exactly what he’s been imagining fer himself.” 

Carver couldn’t possible form words. He followed one of those dark hands sliding over the fabric of his suit, then lifted his eyes to see Anders peeking embarrassedly from behind his hands to see his reaction. Not a shy man normally, but who wouldn’t be in this situation.

No, wait. He _had_  been a shy man, recently. But before it had been because of the ropes he was wearing, kink under his clothes. Now he was naked in a bath and it should be- 

-normal…

“What was with the rope bondage and the plugs?” he blurted out breathlessly.

Sebastian paused and Anders tensed up, whimpering. But Maker, if that wasn’t the most arousing whimper Carver had ever heard-

“Was that too much kink fer ye, Carver? Or do ye like to know how Anders is mah beloved pet? We could share, that kitty has plenty love to go around.”

Anders whimpered again and yes, Carver’s cock was definitely responding to that sound with more enthusiasm than was probably appropriate.

Before he could find the words for an answer though, Sebastian had left his side to hug Anders from behind, nuzzling in his wet hair. “Is it alright to play this game, love? Ah dinnae want to make ye uncomfortable, after what happened today.”

“N-no, please.” Anders clung to Sebastian’s arm, quivering every so lightly. All vulnerable, and Carver would dare say aroused. “Please do… I want to, especially after today.”

Sebastian looked up to meet Carver’s eyes, silently asking if he was okay with it.

Okay with it, _his arse_.

Bloodied velvet was ruined anyway, so Carver all but ripped his clothes from his body, taking two long strides to the tub. Sebastian laughed brightly as he stood and stepped away, practically offering Anders naked in the bath for Carver to take.

And take, he did.

…

For a moment Anders was afraid Sebastian wouldn’t let him have it. Their play was his security blanket, his way to escape his own mind, so to not get it now when he needed it the most was terrifying-

But it turned out his fear was unfounded. Sebastian stepped away and Anders’ breath hitched in alarm until he noticed Carver’s approach.

_Andraste’s frilly knickers, Anders was too old and wise to swoon for a young man ripping his clothes off of his chest but if this wasn’t swooning then Sebastian was a little girl._

He scrambled against the back of the tub to make space for Carver, who all but jumped into the water. He hissed at the temperature and Anders quickly supplied a small spark of magic to heat it back up.

That was about all he could get done before that huge wall of Grey Warden warrior was looming over him and snogging the life out of him.

Sebastian’s laughter tittered behind him and it made Anders dizzy.

Carver tasted of blood and ale and something salty he probably ate while Anders had been bathing. He also tasted of something unique, something that reminded him of an entirely different flavour to Sebastian’s tongue that was just as unique.

Slippery and delicious in a way that nothing slippery should be allowed to be.

“Are ye being a good pet, Anders dear?”

Anders moaned deeply at the question, immediately reaching out to palm Carver’s cock.

But Maker, he was huge. No wonder, considering he was built like a brick wall.

Carver’s hand clenched around his own to make him take a proper hold of his cock and forced a few harsh strokes. Anders could barely breathe, arousal making him buck up into the water.

This was going so fast, so good- it was easy to forget everything that happened earlier with Carver over him and Sebastian behind him. Carver was all teeth and muscles and he was entirely overwhelming him in a way Sebastian usually worked up to much slower.

Anders doubted he’d last long at this pace, and he wasn’t even being touched yet.

“Come, come. Carver ye have blood in yer hair. Stop ravaging our dear pet for a moment to wash yerself.”

Carver pulled back only marginally, and Anders sucked in deep breaths, unable to focus on anything beyond red lips right in his view. Red kissable lips that had just been massaging against his own like someone’s life depended on it-

“Anders, come out of the tub. Wash Carver’s hair for him so ye can continue clean.”

Anders scrambled out of the tub to obey, leaving a mildly baffled looking warrior in the tub. Sebastian hadn’t told him to, but Anders sank down to kneel anyway, reaching out to scoop water in his hands and pour it over Carver’s head.

The stone floor was cold and hard under his knees and he was dripping, making a puddle, but Sebastian was right behind him and putting a proud hand on his shoulder, and he was all but beaming proudly as he washed Carver’s hair for him.

Carver looked… befuddled. Watching him serve him so happily, naked and kneeling.

“Ye’re questioning this,” Sebastian observed, amused. “Ye dinnae understand why Anders does this.”

“I don’t have to think,” Anders answered immediately, without missing a beat. “Free from my own mind, free from my own thoughts. I crave it, master Sebastian gives it. I can be free from the Templars by fighting, but I can only be free from my past and my demons by giving in. Sebastian keeps me safe.”

“Ah’m the most benevolent demon he’s gonna get,” Sebastian chuckled, petting Anders’ wet hair. It was comforting, warming, calming. “Ah’ll admit Ah’m nae an innocent bystander in this, and we have a lot of issues to work through but… one step at a time. For now, this helps.”

Anders nodded vigorously, and not because Sebastian made him. Sebastian gave orders, but never had he enforced them. There was punishment for orders ignored, but even those Anders could refuse if he really didn’t want it. 

And they had talked this through extensively at the start. Carver would just have to be filled in along the way.

Not now. Anders needed it too badly now.

Anders made a small distressed noise, certain he’d more than sufficiently washed Carver’s hair now. Sebastian laughed and gestured for Carver to get out of the water, and he offered Anders a hand to get up.

His knees were stiff from kneeling on a the stone floor, but Sebastian was there to help him up.

Carver was there to tackle him onto the bed.

Anders could wish for nothing more.

_And once he had that thick cock up his lonely arse that had only seen toys for so long now, and his head cradled in Sebastian’s hands as his lover gently kissed his forehead, everything was as perfect as Anders could’ve ever dreamed._

_“I-I love you-”_


End file.
